


Trevor

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Trevor the Toad
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 5





	Trevor

Trevor hopped toward the silver haired boy  
With this wizard he never had to play coy.  
His mucus secreting and toad heart beating  
He loved being Draco Malfoy's sex toy.


End file.
